Love Doesn't Grow on Trees
by GothicPanda
Summary: When Delia Louise and Newkirk recieve some startling news from back home just before the holidays, a bitter and angry Newkirk threatens to tear apart the relationship between he and his twin sister.


Love Doesn't Grow on Trees

Senior POW officer, Col. Robert Hogan walked into barracks 2 carrying a stack of letters. Boy the men will be glad to get these, he thought. Morale has been terrible lately. 

"Mail call!" he yelled, opening the door. 

The men gathered around as the Col. sorted through the letters.

"Bush, Carter, Daniels," he read, handing out the letters. The men eagerly took theirs and opened them. "Fredrickson, Harolds," he continued. "Col. Robert Hogan." The Col. stuck his letter in his pocket. " Kinch, LeBeau, Michaels, Newkirk."

"Which one?" Corporals' Peter and Delia Louise Newkirk asked in unison. 

"This one is addressed to both of you," Col. Hogan replied, handing the letter to Peter. 

After Col. Hogan had finished handing out the mail he sat down to read his own letter. Delia Louise hopped up on her twin brother's bunk and leaned over, resting her chin on his shoulder to read the letter. 

_October 15th 1942_

__

Dear Peter and Delia Louise,

Greetings from mum and dad. I hope you two are doing well and that the CENSOR_are treating you _CENSOR_. We miss you terribly and we love you. _

Things are about the same here. More food rationing. Another 60 men have been drafted according to the papers. Luckily there has been no CENSOR_ here in _CENSOR_. For the time being that is. Your mother and I look forward to your letters. Do you two remember the Stanford's? Mary and John? Well John just passed away. That's the 4th of our friends in the past year and a half. After a long discussion we decided that it was time to tell you the truth. _

We don't quite know how to tell you this and we don't quite know why we waited so long. We really were going to tell you when you were children but you were so happy we didn't want anything to spoil it. This hardly seems like the proper time for news such as I am about to tell you but we have decided it needs to be said. And hopefully you will not think any less of us as your parents. 

You and your sister were both adopted as babies. We don't quite know the whole story surrounding your birth but I'm going to try and piece it together as best as I can. You both were born August 12th 1910 in London England. We do not know the names, first or last, of your biological parents but your biological mother died due to complications after giving birth to you. Your biological father was killed in a car accident when you were only 2 months old. Finding no other immediate relatives you were put up for adoption. And for a time split up and sent to separate foster homes. Around this time your mother and I found that we could no longer have any more children. Soon after that we adopted you both. They were going to split you up permanently but we fought hard to keep both of you together. This is all I know of about the circumstances before both of you came to live with us.

Your mother and I didn't know of any other way to tell you. We're both getting on in years and in case we should happen to pass away before you and your sister come home we wanted to make sure you knew about the adoption. We also hope that this will not affect your love for us. No matter what happens your mother and I will always love you. You are our children. We hope you'll soon be home.

Love

_ Mum and Dad_

Peter took one last look at the letter before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it on the floor. Bitterness and anger bubbled inside him. Practically shoving his sister off his shoulder, he jumped off his bunk and walked outside, slamming the barracks door so forcefully that the stove rattled. The other men watched, silently, as Delia Louise too climbed off the bunk. She stared at the ball of paper on the floor, looked up at the stares surrounding her and quietly followed her brother. 

********************************************************************************************

Sergeant Andrew Carter reached down and slowly picked up the letter. He looked at Col. Hogan, almost asking whether or not he should read it. After a couple minutes he handed the paper to the Col. 

Corporal Louis LeBeau came up behind him and read over his shoulder.

"It must be something bad," Sergeant James Kinchloe spoke. "Certainly riled Newkirk up."

"It's a letter from Delia Louise and Peter's parents," Col. Hogan replied.

"Bad news from home?" he asked.

" This letter says that Delia Louise and Peter are adopted,' LeBeau answered, quietly. 

Col. Hogan handed the letter to Kinch. 

"This isn't exactly the way I'd like to find out. I can understand what made Peter so angry," Kinch finally spoke. 

********************************************************************************************

"Peter?" Delia Louise asked, almost afraid to sit down next to her brother. 

"What?" he answered angrily, slamming his fist into his hand. 

"You act like this is only affecting you," she replied trying to regain her composure. "Did you ever consider how I felt?" 

"Delia Louise I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me the bloody 'ell alone right now," he replied. 

"Fine Peter," she replied, calmly. "If you want to be a jackass than you go ahead and do it. But don't drag me into your silly little pity party." 

Newkirk watched as his sister stalked off across the compound. His mouth opened and closed, trying to decide whether to call her back or let her go. He opted to let her go, for fear that next time she might call him something worse than a jackass. 

********************************************************************************************

Delia Louise walked into the barracks. She looked around at everyone. They'd stopped doing whatever they were doing when she'd come in.

"Take a picture," she jokingly spoke, smiling slightly "It'll last longer." 

The men quietly went back to their activities. Delia Louise noticed that Kinch and Carter were starting up a game of gin. "Hey can I join in?" she asked.

"Sure Delia Louise," Kinch replied slowly, dealing out the cards. 

"So how are things?" Carter asked. 

"Fine," Delia Louise answered. 

"You…you don't seem to angry about that letter," He spoke cautiously. 

Delia Louise's face screwed into a scowl. Carter hoped he hadn't hit a nerve. Delia Louise was a great girl but when she was angry a guy could get hurt. 

"I am angry," she finally replied. "Angry that my parents didn't tell us sooner. But I also understand their place. And I'm willing to forgive and forget. They will always be my parents even if not my real ones."

"You seem to be handling it well," Kinch spoke, taking a card from the deck. 

"I'm trying," she answered. "I can't say the same for Peter. If I were you guys I'd just stay out of his way for a bit."

It was at this moment that Newkirk walked into the barracks. He spotted his sister and gritted his teeth. Delia Louise kept right on playing cards like she didn't even see her brother. Carter was beginning to feel uncomfortable and he sensed Kinch was too. 

"Well well well," Delia Louise spoke. "Look who it is. The-"

"Shut up Delia Louise," Newkirk growled back.

"I'd like to see you make me," she replied, coolly. 

"Knock it off or you're going to get hurt and I don't care if you are my sister," he snarled. 

Delia Louise was almost taken back but she shrugged it off. 

"Go ahead and hit me," she taunted. "Take your anger out on me."

Newkirk's hands balled into fists. He'd gotten in physical fights with his sister before but the rage he was feeling didn't compare to anything he'd ever felt before. Carter and Kinch got up from the table hurriedly. 

"Andrew go find Col. Hogan," Kinch whispered into Carter's ear. Carter nodded and quickly exited the barracks. 

"Delia Louise you are really pressing your luck," Newkirk said, through gritted teeth.

"Go right the 'ell ahead and hit me," Delia Louise replied, taunting Peter more, Her voice still at the same cool level. "It'll make you feel good to beat your sister up."

Anger flashed in Newkirk's eyes. Something none of the other men had seen before and something Delia Louise saw herself. Before he realized what he was doing Newkirk swung a punch at his sister. But she was too quick and grabbed his fist, turning his wrist and then his arm into a judo position behind his back. He hollered in pain before stomping hard on Delia Louise's toes. She bellowed and swung him around. Col. Hogan stood at the door watching the scene, almost afraid to try and break it up. Newkirk jerked, trying to pull his hand out of his sister's grasp. She clung tightly, digging her nails into his flesh and drawing blood, until he yelped. With his free hand he attempted to swing another punch at Delia Louise's face but she blocked it with her arm and then slapped him across the face. He staggered back, staring, shocked that his sister had actually hit him. Carter stepped forward. Col. Hogan put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. 

"Felt good to get that out didn't it Pete?" Delia Louise spoke, her voice still at that same level. 

Newkirk rubbed his cheek. He turned and looked at the gaping prisoners before shoving past Carter and Col. Hogan and tearing out into the compound. No one was quite sure what to say. Delia Louise stared at her hands. 

"My office now," Col. Hogan ordered. Delia Louise followed him as he opened the door, gestured her inside and closed it behind both of them.

********************************************************************************************

"What the hell possessed you to start a fight with your brother?" he asked, pacing back and forth.

"I figured it'd do him some good to get it out," she replied. "I didn't want him to punch someone else."

"That's no excuse," Col. Hogan spoke, turning to look at Delia Louise. 

"I know fighting is against regulations. But if you think about it I didn't really fight him. Sure I may have slapped him across the face but maybe it knocked some sense into that bloody dense skull of 'is," Delia Louise continued. 

"I understand you're both upset but that's no excuse for fighting. I've got half a mind to throw you in the cooler myself!" Col. Hogan yelled. 

"I just wish there was some way that I could show Peter that we're a lot more fortunate than some people in this world. But knowing him he wouldn't get the message," Delia Louise replied.

"Let him stew about it," Col. Hogan said. "He'll come around."

"Hopefully," Delia Louise answered.

"I'm letting both of you off without punishment but next time I won't be so nice," he replied sternly. 

"Yes sir," she saluted and walked out the door. 

********************************************************************************************

It'd been 2 or 3 days since the letter had arrived for Peter and Delia Louise. The twins weren't speaking and Newkirk had remained a sour grape. Delia Louise had caught snippets of conversation he had with some of the other men and snippets of conversation he had with himself. He had reasoned himself to believe that he had no family. He'd even blocked his sister out. It hurt Delia Louise to hear this. She only wished there were some way to show her brother how foolish he was being. Especially with Christmas fast approaching. 

********************************************************************************************

Col. Hogan studied the message he held in his hand. It'd come from London and was a very important message. A new rocket assembly plant was in progress near Dussledorf and the allied high command wanted it knocked out. The only time a successful raid on the plant could be carried out was Christmas Eve. Col. Hogan sighed. He didn't really want to send any of his men out for the mission but it had to be done. And he only had a few days to make out a plan. 

********************************************************************************************

Newkirk was sitting outside the barracks darning one of his socks when a car pulled through the gate. Schultz ran up to greet the visitors and when a plump women got out of the drivers side Newkirk knew it was the guards wife. Five little children emerged from the car also and Peter watched them all hug their father. Schultz gave his wife a hug and a kiss and Newkirk could tell he was trying to break the news that he would not be home for Christmas this year. The guard led his family to his quarters. For a moment Newkirk felt almost guilty. His thoughts drifted back to his parents. Or Richard and Diane as he'd been referring to them. Newkirk remembered the Christmas when he was 6 years old. He was in the hospital having his tonsils taken out. And more than anything he was worried about missing Christmas with his family. When he came out of the anesthesia his parents and his sisters, Delia Louise and Mavis were all clustered around his hospital bed. A tree sat in the corner and presents were stacked on the tables. It was one of the happiest moments in his life. Then he remembered the news laid upon him and the bitterness returned. Even Delia Louise he no longer considered family. Her willingness to accept the adoption pulled Newkirk farther away. He scowled when he saw Schultz; his wife and the five children emerge again. Each of the children was holding a package and so was the wife. Newkirk couldn't stand to watch any more so he got up and went inside the barracks. Delia Louise was sitting at the table and the minute she saw her brother enter she put down her coffee mug and went out the back door. 

********************************************************************************************

"Newkirk," Col. Hogan spoke, startling Peter. "Glad I found you. I need you to go into town and pick up some things for dinner."

"Dinner?" he questioned.

"Christmas dinner," Col. Hogan replied. 

Newkirk couldn't very well say no so he nodded. Col. Hogan handed him a list. After changing into civilian clothes Newkirk went out on his mission.

********************************************************************************************

Newkirk was passing by a store when his thoughts flitted to Delia Louise. She'd like some new colored pencils, he thought. But then he remembered the fight and wasn't sure whether or not to buy them. He sighed and continued on. Every where he went there seemed to be happy families. Even amidst the war people were getting into the Christmas spirit. It made Newkirk think. About how he'd been acting lately, and his attitude toward his parent's letter. And about how he'd been treating everyone. Peter looked up and saw a father with his little son. A woman came up besides the man and latched her hand to his arm. Cradled in her other arm was a small bundle. He finally decided to get the pencils for Delia Louise. After picking up everything on the list Newkirk decided to do a little scouting of his own. He took the money he had of his own out of his pocket and counted it. There was enough to buy a gift for Col. Hogan, Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and his sister. After some browsing he decided on the colored pencils for Delia Louise and a new sketchpad. A cheese grater for LeBeau, a couple of new books for Kinch, a pair of slippers for Col. Hogan to go with his bathrobe, and a new watch for Carter. Watch, he thought checking his own. Oh no I'm going to be late for roll call if I don't hurry! Quickly Newkirk gathered his groceries and his gifts and made it back to camp in record time. Quietly he climbed down the tunnel, hiding the gifts in the reading room, and putting the groceries in their freezer. Then he changed into his uniform and climbed back up into the barracks. 

********************************************************************************************

"Delia Louise, Peter you're going out on a mission," Col. Hogan announced. "There's a rocket assembly plant here and the only time a raid would be accessible is tomorrow night."

"Christmas Eve?" Carter asked, astonishment in his voice.

"Yep," Col. Hogan replied. "If I had my way I wouldn't send you out but unfortunately I don't."

Newkirk nodded in agreement. Col. Hogan went on and explained the plan. Delia Louise and Peter would both be in German uniform. Kinch had taken a truck from the motor pool and it was loaded with crates filled with dynamite. Peter would drive the truck into the plant, they would unload the crates and get out. Then the truck would be ditched in the woods and the twins would come back in through the Emergency tunnel. 

"Are you both ready to go?" Col. Hogan asked, giving his "krauts" one last check over.

"We're all ready," Newkirk replied.

"The truck is waiting inside the motor pool. You'll go up through the tunnel nearest there and drive out just after the guard is changed."

Delia Louise and Newkirk nodded and headed for the tunnel.   
"Good luck," the Col. called after them. 

Newkirk stood watching for the changing of the guards. When he saw them being posted he climbed into the truck and headed for the gate. They made it through with no problems.

"They are through the gate," LeBeau announced, looking through the water barrel periscope.

Newkirk pulled the truck up to the gate of the assembly plant. After a few rapid fire insults in German and a threat of being sent to the Russian front the truck was allowed in. Delia Louise and Peter unloaded the crates and climbed back in the truck.

"20 minutes until they blow," Delia Louise whispered.

"Come on let's go," Newkirk whispered back. 

They quickly climbed back in the truck. Everything seemed to be going well until they reached the gate. 

"Your name and truck number are not on this list," the guard spoke.

"This was a last minute delivery!" Newkirk yelled in a combination English and German accent. "For Christmas," he added.

"By whose orders?" the guard asked. 

"Der führer's," Newkirk replied calmly, a wide grin spreading over his face. The guard didn't seem phased. 

"I will have to call Berlin to check on this," he spoke.

"You dare question orders from the führer!" Newkirk yelled. 

"No Herr major but-" 

Newkirk interrupted. "Then there is no need-"

A colonel emerged from one of the buildings.

"What is going on here?" he demanded to know. 

"Herr colonel," the guard started. "This drivers name and truck number are not on the list."

The Col. looked from Newkirk to Delia Louise. He walked to a phone inside the guardhouse and picked it up. 

"Drive," Delia Louise whispered through gritted teeth.

Newkirk took off, crashing through the gate and slamming on the accelerator. The guards began shooting at the truck. 

"Boy good thing those ruddy krauts are lousy shooters," Newkirk announced. When he was sure they were far enough away he pulled the truck off to the side of the road. Quietly he and Delia Louise made it back to camp and down the tunnel just as a guard passed by.

"How'd it go?" Col. Hogan asked. 

"We almost got nailed at the gate," Delia Louise replied.

"But you got the crates in all right?" he questioned. 

"Of course,' Newkirk answered. "Nothing but the best from us."

Col. Hogan smiled. "You two do good work."

"Danke Herr colonel!" they both said saluting at the same time. 

"Come on let's get to bed," Col. Hogan ordered, rolling his eyes. Newkirk and Delia Louise laughed and headed up the tunnel.

A short time later a loud KABOOM! shook the camp. Everyone congratulated each other and then after threats of coal in their stockings they grumbled and went to bed. 

********************************************************************************************

"Get up get up!" a voice yelled, as the body of the voice bounced on her bunk. "It's Christmas morning!"

Delia Louise opened her eyes to see Carter hovering over her. She smiled and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. There was a small tree sitting in the middle of the table, decorated with dogtags and a small star on the top. Under it were a few gifts. Everyone else was waking up too. LeBeau walked to a window and opened it.

"Hey everyone come look!" he yelled. They all rushed to the window. There was at least a good 3 feet of snow on the ground and more coming.

"A real white Christmas!" Carter exclaimed.

"Just like the ones I used to know," someone added and everyone burst into giggles. 

After morning roll call all the prisoners came back inside. There were exchanges of gifts and singing of carols. LeBeau went around and poured champagne for everyone. Col. Hogan had managed to borrow Klink's phonograph and there was even dancing. Delia Louise danced with most of the men and then the men danced with each other. She giggled as Newkirk tried to dip Carter. Later that night LeBeau cooked up a real feast. A chicken, greenbeans, mashed potatoes, white bread with butter with Yorkshire pudding, fruit cake, apfelstrudle and crepe suzettes for dessert. When Delia Louise felt like she couldn't eat any more she sought her brother out and sat down next to him. 

"Hey," she spoke.

"Hi sis. Merry Christmas," he replied.

"You seem to be in better spirits," she pointed out.

"I've done a lot of thinking these past few days," he answered. "When I went out to get the food for dinner the whole scene in town made me realize what an idiot I was being. I really was being a jackass."

"I'm glad you're feeling better about this whole thing." Delia Louise replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I like you better this way."

"I guess it doesn't really matter if your adopted or not or if you live with your mum and dad or your grandmum and granddad…families are all different." He continued.

"I'm glad you see the light," she answered.

"You know what they say, Love doesn't grow on trees." He concluded. 

Delia Louise smiled and snuggled closer to her brother as she watched the snow fall.

The End


End file.
